


La plus belle des perles

by malurette



Category: Tipping the Velvet - Sarah Waters
Genre: F/F, Jewelry, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: La perle se balance au cou de Kitty quand elle fait l'amour à Nan. D'avant en arrière, d'avant en arrière, d'avant en arrière...
Relationships: Nancy Astley/Kitty Butler
Kudos: 4





	La plus belle des perles

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La plus belle des perles  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Tipping the Velvet (Caresser le velours)  
>  **Couple :** Nancy x Kitty   
> **Genre :** porn  
>  **Gradation :** NC-17 / MA  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Sarah Waters, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « _simple harmonic motion_ » pour LadiesBingo> (oscillation harmonique ?)  
>  ~~ **Avertissement :** ma doué que je sais pas écrire le porn~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 650

Pour leur premier Noël ensemble, Nan offre à Kitty une perle unique montée en pendentif. Pas un rang entier de rombière ; un trésor née d’une huître, tout seul : un symbole parfait de son amour pour elle. Elle n’en sait pas assez pour connaître l’origine exacte des perles ; une blessure, une cicatrice laissée par l’huître qui se protège d’un corps étranger et en fait quelque chose de beau et de précieux. Tout ce qu’elle sait c’est la perle est parfaite, ronde et brillante, et si elle lui rappelle une larme, alors c’est d’amour et de bonheur. Elle offre son cœur à Kitty, qui le porte autour du cou, tout près de son propre cœur. 

La chaîne se balance doucement quand elles font l’amour et Nan voudrait qu’elle ne s’arrête jamais.   
Elle se fit que les yeux de Kitty, tout humides de désir et de plaisir, sont la plus belle chose au onde et que la perle les souligne juste comme il faut.   
Pendant leurs ébats, Nan tente de sucer la parle, après avoir embrassé les paupières papillotantes de Kitty, ses lèvres gourmandes, et même les lobes de ses oreilles, et bien sûr le bout de ses seins, avant de descendre vers cette autre petite perle rose et luisante là en bas, qu’elle suce et lèche avec un enthousiasme renouvelé. 

Elles aiment se frotter l’une à l’autre, leur jambes entremêlées. Kitty se tient au-dessus de Nan, la dominant. Elle fut son initiatrice, mais elles sont égales maintenant. Elles ne décident jamais à l’avance qui se couchera sur l’autre, elles voient juste comment ça arrive en cours de route.   
Nan sait bien comme ça se passe. Elle frotte frotte frotte son corps contre celui de Kitty – là à cet endroit tout en velours, si doux sous main et plus encore contre son propre petit endroit – et les sensations montent montent montent et elle sent son corps s’unir à celui de Kitty et le plaisir enfler jusqu’à remplir son être tout entier -   
et pourtant elle voudrait que ça continue encore et encore et encore, pour toujours, sans jamais se finir. Le plaisir n’est pas la seule fin à leurs ébats. Bien sûr qu’elle aime ça, c’est bon, c’est formidable, mais c’est surtout la façon dont elles se témoignent leur amour, plus important que tout le reste. 

La perle au cou de Kitty se balance entre ses jolis seins, qui se balancent eux aussi du même mouvement, hypnotisant Nan. Des gouttelettes de sueur perlent sur sa peau, quelques larmes naissent dans ses yeux, et la perle est toujours la plus brillante et la plus belle de toutes ces gouttes qui l’ornent. Kitty est tellement belle déjà en elle-même, et la perle unit tous les petits détails les uns aux autres, faisant d’elle une perfection que Nan est la seule à pouvoir voir. 

Nan est tombée amoureuse de Kitty habillée en homme sur une scène. Elle partage désormais ses costumes et ses chansons. Et elle l’aime encore plus déshabillée et dans leur lit, dans toute sa splendide féminité. Oh, et leurs voix qui s’entremêlent ici, en murmures, en soupirs, en cris étouffés… c’est la plus jolie de toutes leurs chansons, une harmonie spéciale qu’elles ne chanteront jamais sur scène et qui est leur secret à elles deux seulement.   
Il y a une note que Nan aime tout particulièrement entendre Kitty chanter quand elle approche de l’orgasme, qui l’aide à atteindre le sien aussi. Mais Kitty ne la chante pas encore, pas encore, alors Nan continue, continue, continue. 

Elle ondule sous Kitty et la perle se balance dans l’espace laissé entre leurs deux corps, d’avant en arrière

avant en arrière  
avant en arrière

Nan veut voir Kitty jouir  
et en même temps  
elle voudrait que

le doux son de son souffle  
la délicieuse sensation de son corps  
le si joli mouvement de la perle si ronde et si brillante

ne  
s’arrêtent  
jamais  
…  
Qu'elles ne s'arrêtent jamais ! 


End file.
